Locked in a Basement
by oceanavenue21094
Summary: If you've read it you'll know it is from Quizilla but i moved it to here: so here is a Tokio Hotel storyjust for you TH FANS
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, about 15 was walking on the streets of Germany in the middle of the night. She was heading home until something grabbed her from behind.

"Hey baby."

"What do you want," she asked frightened.

"Just your body."

She opened her mouth to scream but it was instantly silenced by his hand.

"Scream and I'll kill you here and now. There isn't anyone to see. Or you you could let me have what I want and i'll let you go."

She nodded and he threw her into the back of his Cadillac and drove off.

When they got to the place he took her out of the back seat and threw her over his shoulder. She began beating his back with all her strength, but his strength was much more than hers. He walked through the door and kicked it shut. He took her to the dark, cold basement with only a hint of lighting from the moonlight. He took a black handkerchief and gagged her mouth and then a white one to blindfold her. He got some rope and tired her wrists behind her back and her ankles together.

"Try anything and whatever I do to you will be more painful than what is gonna be."

She didn't make a move to show understandment. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"UNDERSTAND?!"

She nodded.

A let go of her hair roughly.

As soon as she heard him shut and lock the door from the outside she quickly tried to escape. She struggled with her blindfold first then after a few minutes it finally slid down her face so she could see, but there wasn't much to see. Then she heard muffling upstairs above her.

"You disobeying me bitch?!"

"N-n-no Tom. I was just..."

Then she heard a thud.

"Get up bitch!"

She heard a sound as if the person was trying to get up.

And then a scream.

_'oh my god. This guy's a psycho.' _she thought.

Then she heard the basement door open and saw Tom throw a girl down next to her. Then he went back upstairs, shutting and locking the door from the outside. She looked dirty. Her clothes torn. Bruises, cuts, scars, all over her body. She's very skinny and frail looking.

"Are you okay." The girl asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm Cassie."

"Violet."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"By force. I don't like scum like him. He's psycho. He came from a mental institution. His parents had him taken away at the age of 10 when he commited first degree murder by killing his little 8 year old cousin, Katheryn. He stabbed her all over her body, but her certainly didn't let her die a virgin. He raped her as well. She'd rather die a virgin then have it taken by scum like him."

She sounded so sad by talking about it...like she didn't want to, but did at the same time.

"How'd you know she said that?"

"Bill told me all of what I just told you. You have to promise not to tell because if he finds out that Bill told anyone...he'll kill him."

"Okay I promise, but...who's Bill?"

"His twin brother. Younger by 10 minutes. He is also one of the killers but he's forced to help Tom do his dirty work. Bill is gonna become the same as Tom if he doesn't get out of here. I'd rather have him safe than myself because Bill is like my brother and I will die for him."

"Oh. But Tom...what does he do to you?"

"what he does to his victims...but only worse."

She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"What does he do to his victims," Bridget asked scared.

A tear rolled down Violet's face.

"He fucks them, unwillingly. Beats the shit out of them. But that's when they don't do anything."

More tears began to roll.

"When they try to escape...he...he...tortures them. He straps them down do a metal table. Then he thinks of what you deserve for what you've done. And nothing is better than the other. It never is."

She sniffled.

"Somebody has got to do something about this."

"I've tried, but...i only hurt myself. He took a lighter and burned the side of my stomach."

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you."

"It's not your fault. It's that prick out there's fault."

Then the basement door opened and down came Tom.

He came and picked up Violet.

He slammed her down on the mattress in front of Cassie.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Why in the hell is there a message on the answering machine about an abortion for a Ms. Violet?!"

She looked very frightened of the punishment she might just receive.

_'I thought I deleted that message...' _she thought.

"HUH?!"

He slapped her causing her to yelp.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I don't want a baby with you! You're scum! Raping and torturing young women. You bastard."

"Okay I see how it's going down. You don't want this baby...I'll do the procedure myself."

He picked her and slammed her on the metal table. He strapped her wrists and body down. He strapped her legs down, open. She screamed.

"STOP! PLEASE!"

He bent the hanger about to abort the baby.

"Wait! I-I-I want it. I want your baby."

He stopped.

"Please...let's have the baby."

He kissed her roughly. He then pulled back from her and smacked her.

He untied her and threw her nest to Cassie.

"Make another move like that...it'll be the last you'll ever make."

When they heard the door shut Violet turned to Cassie and said, "I don't want his baby."

"I know."

"I hate him. You won't believe how this happened."

"Tell me. I'm here for you."

XxXx**Flashback**xXxX

Tom was beating the shit out of Violet.

"You ever talk to another guy, I swear i'll cut your tongue out."

She knew he meant it.

"I'll teach you a lesson so you'll know that you're mine and will be no one else's."

He grabbed her wrists and started dragging her, but she didn't respond. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He took her upstairs into his bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and locked the door.

"Tom please no! You see this ring..." She held up her right hand.

"This is a purity ring. That's the last thing I want taken from me. Please, no."

He grabbed her hand and snatched the ring off throwing it somewheres in the room.

"Do I give a damn?!" He smacked her.

She fell back on the bed and he climbed on top of her.

She screamed bloody murder.

"Nobody can hear you. And nobody cares about you but me. And that's the only caring person you've got."

"I've got Bill."

He smacked her again.

"NO YOU DON'T! ME AND ONLY ME!"

He began to kiss her neck and then ripped her shirt open...

XxXx**End Flashback**xXxX

"And you should know what happens from there," She sighed.

"You should keep the baby. It's not a mistake. The mistake is him not the baby and you shouldn't take it out on the baby."

"I know."

"It's going to be okay. I'll be here."

"Thanks."

Violet finally smiled ,for real, for the first time since she has been with Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

Then Violet and Cassie heard voices above them.

"Just do it," Tom barked.

"I can't. Why not you?"

"Because I have Violet. So you get Cassie."

"I don't want to take something from her that she doesn't want taken."

"This should help you."

Then they heard a thud.

Bill was punched to the floor.

"Getting angry yet?"

"No."

"What about this...Me fucking the shit out of Katheryn. Listening to her cry out for help as I fucked every hole she had. And you did nothing because you knew what was best for ya."

"Shut up," Bill said quietly, getting angry.

Tom kept on rambling on about that night.

"SHUT UP! Fine! I'll do it."

"No sweet love making. Just fucking her raw."

"Okay."

The girls heard the door open. Bill picked up Cassie and threw her over his shoulder while Tom stayed down there with Violet.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Bill and CassiexXxX **_

Once they got upstairs Bill kicked the door shut and they fell back on the bed. Cassie began struggling underneath him. He held her arms down and began fiercely biting and kissing her neck.

"Stop!"

While still kissing her fiercely, he yanked her panties around her ankles. She screamed.

_**XxXxDownstairs with Tom and VioletxXxX**_

"Tom stop it..." Violet cried, quietly.

"Shut up."

"Tom..."

"I said shut up!"

_**Smack!**_

"what about the baby?"

"It won't hurt the baby. Now just shut up and let me have you."

"Just stop please. I don't feel too well."

"It's nothing just ignore it."

"But---"

"I said just ignore it." He spoke sharply.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Bill and CassiexXxX **_

He began to unzip his jeans.

"Just lay back and relax. Enjoy it."

_'How can I enjoy rape?' _she thought.

"Just stop! You're different than him! He's scum and you're not!"

_**XxXxDownstairs with Tom and VioletxXxX**_

Tom overheard what Cassie just said and left Violet there with her panties around her ankles, locking the door behind him. Violet's ropes were lose and took a wrist out and began to untie herself. She went upstairs to the basement door and to her luck, it was open.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Bill and CassiexXxX **_

Tom bust through the door like the SWAT Team.

"Don't let that bitch talk about you _or _me like that! You aren't different! You are just like me. Born to kill."

Bill looked at Tom.

"You're a natural...born...killer."

Bill looked back at Cassie, then back at Tom.

_**XxXxDownstairs with VioletxXxX**_

Violet went searching for the phone. While searching she bumped into the little table and knocked stuff over. It made a loud clanking noise, like pots and pans along with glass hitting the floor.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Bill, Tom and CassiexXxX**_

"Violet." Tom said angrily to himself.

He rushed down stairs to the noise.

_**XxXxDownstairs with Violet and TomxXxX**_

He saw violet out of the basement, the table and stuff knocked over, from the top of the stairs.

"Violet!" He barked.

She heard him and got scared, quickly. She made a run for a room. Tom hurried down the stairs running after her. She got to a room and shut and locked the door. He began banging on it furiously.

"VIOLET OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

She then realized that there were no windows.

"Shit!" She said, crying.

"You have to come out sometime! There is no other way out you bitch!"

He then walked away from the door.

Violet didn't hear anything anymore. The banging had stopped.

"Tom?"

No reply.

"Tom?"

Not a sound.

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly. She walked very slowly looking around. Then something came out and grabbed her.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Violet almost screamed, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh! It's only me." Cassie whispered.

"Oh my god, Cassie! I thought you were with Bill."

"No, I got away from him."

"What do you mean?" Violet was worried.

"Bill tried to rape me..." Cassie began crying.

"It's okay it was only one of his episodes."

"What do you mean episodes?" Cassie was very curious.

"He's not as crazy as Tom, but he gets psycho when someone pisses him off. Tom is psycho 24/7. So it's nothing to worry about. It's only when he gets angry."

"Does he get angry a lot?"

"Sometimes. But not always. Tom usually pisses him off everyday though because he knows that's what will set him off into psycho mode. Bill wants help, but Tom won't let him have it."

"Why does Tom decide for Bill?"

"Because he's "the oldest", but that's no excuse. He's a fucking pig! And scum!"

Then someone grabbed Violet causing her to scream, but it was muffled by a hand. It was Bill.

"Bill! Don't listen to your brother! You are different from him! Just stop it!"

Then someone grabbed Cassie that was no other than Tom.

"Somebody didn't get fucked yet. I guess I will have to do it myself."

"Tom no! She isn't ready for that yet!" Violet said.

Tom smacked her face.

"Bill you take care of her while I go pop this cherry once and for all." He smirked.

Bill dragged Violet to the basement and Tom took Cassie upstairs. Cassie struggled but his strength is too much for her.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Tom and CassiexXxX**_

He slammed her on the bed and got on top of her ripping her shirt open.

"Noooo---!"

He smacked her.

He yanked her pants and panties to around her ankles. He spread her her legs wide open

He took "it" out and put it at her entrance.

"Any last words as a virgin?" He smirked, evilly.

"Fuck you." She said quietly.

He then plunged into her, hearing a pop. She cried out in pain.

He pumped in and out of her deep and hard.

She was blinded by tears.

_**XxXxDownstairs on the basement with Bill and VioletxXxX**_

"Bill, you are different than him. I know you are."

"I know, but he does all he can to get me angry and it always works."

"I know, but don't let it. You are so much more than that."

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to so many girls like you and Cassie. And I blame myself for what happened to Katheryn."

"Why?"

"Because it **is** my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Well..."

_**XxXxFlashbackxXxX**_

Bill went to go get Katheryn to come to his house and play. Once they got to his house, Tom dragged her to the bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Katheryn said.

"Playing a game."

"What kind of game?"  
"You'll see."

He smirked, wickedly. Katheryn was a very smart girl for her age and knew a lot.

"Tom why is there a knife in here? You shouldn't be having one at your age and neither should I. It isn't safe."

"It's apart of the game."

He slammed her on the bed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax and I won't."

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Tom stop! This is crazy. She only told because it was for the best!" Bill yelled.

"She told that I did drugs. So what if I did or still do?! She deserves this!"

_**XxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxX**_

"You're not the one who raped and killed her, Bill."

"I know. But..."

"But nothing. Just stop blaming yourself."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He tied her back up. Tightly this time.

_**XxXxUpstairs with Tom and CassiexXxX**_

Cassie laid there, on the bed, in the fetal position crying, rocking herself.

Tom was brushing himself off.

"I went easy on you. Any other time, it will be hard."

He carried her to the basement and tied her up next to Violet. Cassie then passed out from pain and crying. As did Violet.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Violet and Cassie slept until the next morning. Cassie would have slept all damn day, but Violet woke her up at 6 in the morning while Tom and Bill were still asleep.

"Cassie wake yourself up." She whispered.

Cassie groaned.

"We have got to get out of here. If we don't we'll die somehow."

"I thought Tom wouldn't kill the one he loved."

"You know what people like him always say...If I can't have you, nobody can."

"Oh."

"If we are quiet enough we could get through that small window over there."

"Okay, but first...how are we going to get loose?"

"Here. Face back to back and start to untie me, then I'll untie you."

"Okay."

Cassie started to untie Violet. Once Violet got loose she untied Cassie. You both got free from Tom. The two girls began to run for their lives, but only to get far enough so Tom and Bill wouldn't see them.

"Where will we stay?" Cassie questioned.

"I have my apartment. We'll stay there."

"He'll look there for sure."

"We'll have to fight. Even if it kills us. I'd rather put up a fight than to die without."

_**XxXxBack at Tom and Bill's housexXxX**_

"**FICK!**" Screamed Tom.

Bill comes rushing to the basement.

"What is it?"

"They got away! **GODDAMN IT!**"

"What will we do? They could and possibly will report us to the police!"

"Exactly! Which is why we have to find them and Kill them before they do."

"We can't kill them."

"And why not?" Tom thought for a moment.

"You love Cassie don't you...which is why you couldn't fuck her brains out or even dare to hurt her. Well guess what?" He punched Bill right in the eye.

"PULL YOURSELF TO FUCKING GETHER!"

Bill has slipped into psycho mode.

"Let's go get them bitches!"

"That's what I want to hear."

"Let's go then."

"Right. On we go."

_**XxXxAt Violet's apartmentxXxX**_

Violet was packing her stuff.

"We need to stay in the basement of my house." Cassie stated.

"What about your parents?"

"I-I don't have p-parents."

"Oh my god...Cassie. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"I know. I lost my parents to a psycho like Tom, but they have yet to find him."

Cassie began to cry and Violet walked over to comfort her.

"It's okay."

"I just want to find the crazy psycho fucker that did this to my parents."

"I know."

Cassie pulled from Violet.

"We have to get out of here, now. Before they find us."

"Right. Let's go."

They left and went to Cassie's house.

_**XxXxLater on that night at Violet's apartmentxXxX**_

Tom busted through the door of the apartment. Him and Bill began to search the apartment. Bedroom, bathroom...everywhere. Then the phone rang. Tom and Bill stopped dead in their tracks. Bill peaked around the corner, from the hallway, at Tom, who was in the kitchen. They looked at each other then at the phone. Tom walked over and picked it up.

"Hallo?"

"You won't find us asshole. You better be luck that we haven't called the cops...yet." Violet said.

"You bitch! Where the hell are you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never..find..out."

"Oh we'll find you. And we **will** kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Violet hung up.

"That fucking bitch!"

He yanked the phone out of the wall and chucked it at the other side of the room.

"Where are they?" Bill asked.

"I don't know...but we **will** find out."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_**XxXxAt Cassie's HousexXxX**_

"Are you crazy?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I don't want to keep running. I want to fight. I don't want to sleep at night, knowing that he is still out there. He's in my sleep...he's just...everywhere. I can't get away from him. He needs to go. I'll never forget the first time...he...r-raped me."

She sounded as if she was going to cry.

"You had it so easy, Cassie."

"What did he do to you?"

"I was in the park and that's how we first met..."

_**XxXxFlashbackxXxX**_

Violet was lying on the grass, in the park at night, looking at the stars. She started to here noises coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with long dreads, a ball-cap, with a sweatband or beanie, and really baggy clothes.

"May I sit with you, pretty girl?"

"Um...sure, I guess."

"I'm Tom."

"Violet."

"Such a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"Let's go for a walk."

"Um...okay." She hesitated.

_**XxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxX**_

"Why did you go on a walk with him?"

"I was scared. I just wanted to give him what he wanted so I could go home, but I wasn't expecting...s-s-sex."

_**XxXxFlashbackxXxX**_

While they were walking, Tom intertwined his fingers with hers. Violet got really tense.

"Relax. It's okay."

"Look...I-I-I really have to get home. So...bye."

"Wait. Just one kiss from such a pretty girl."

He pulled her into a soft kiss, but then it got rough. She began to pull away.

"Tom enough...let me go."

He continued to kiss her.

"Stop, please."

He pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket.

"Do you want to die?"

"N-n-no." Se began to cry.

"Then let's go to my house and fuck. Then maybe...I might let you go."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Once they got to his bed room, he shut and locked the door. He tugged of his shirt, taking his cap and sweatband off with it. He then got on the bed and ripped off her shirt and bra. She screamed...but, she only got slapped in the face. He began to suck and bite her breasts. She moaned slightly.

"You must really want this...don't you? You're enjoying every moment of this."

"No! Please...just let me go...don't hurt me."

He yanked off her her pants and tossed them over to the other side of the bed. She began to cry even harder.

"Quit your fucking crying!"

He threw her to the floor. The anger got the best of him.

_**XxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxX**_

"He punched me, kicked me. I was bleeding little puddles of blood, shaking in pain and fear."

"Oh my god, Violet."

"Anyways... He flipped me over on my back..."

_**XxXxFlashbackxXxX**_

He took off his pants and boxers, quickly. He got back down on the floor and plunged right into her. She let out a shrill scream, but was silenced by his mouth onto hers. He shoved his tongue down her throat. She bit down, hard, making him yell out in pain. She had a little blood in her mouth, but couldn't tell whether it was hers or his. He spit blood from his mouth. He continued to fuck her hard and fast.

_**XxXxEnd of FlashbackxXxX**_

"And then after that he fucked me in every way possible. And he said...'I love you to **death**, and I mean that...literally.' "

"I'm so sorry, Violet."

Cassie hugged her.

_**XxXxAt Tom and Bill's HousexXxX**_

"Where could they fucking be?" Bill questioned angrily.

"I don't know."

"Maybe they--"

"Wait." Tom cut him off and got thinking.

"What?"

"I know the one place we didn't even look."

"Where?"

"Cassie's House."

TBC...


End file.
